Libertad
by Elenear28
Summary: [Para el Reto Encadenado, fic pedido por HikariCaelum] "Cuando los veo, me doy cuenta de que, tal vez, ella nunca fue realmente mía. Nunca me perteneció de mismo modo en que le pertenece a él ahora. O, tal vez, siempre se han pertenecido el uno al otro." Gale Hawthorne, 15 años después de la Revolución


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, esta historia en particular la escribo a partir del vacío que quedó en la vida de Gale posterior a la Revolución del Sinsajo y en el epílogo de la historia. **

**Libertad**

El día amanece frío, con una capa de nieve cubriendo las glorietas que han sembrado en los lugares en que solían estar los postes en que ataban a las personas para ser azotadas. Aún ahora, dieciséis años más tarde, estiro nervioso la espalda cuando recuerdo el dolor de ser golpeado por el látigo de Thread. Aún y cuando fue en un lugar a kilómetros de donde estoy ahora.

Me paso las manos por el cabello mientras camino por la calle y me ciño el abrigo, caro y pesado, alrededor del cuello, con el fin de resguardarme del frío que se cuela a través de mi piel, directo hacia mis huesos.

Las casas están decoradas con pequeñas banderas con el escudo de Panem, que ahora combina el sello del Capitolio con las insignias que representan a los distritos, entrelazando los círculos que rodean cada escudo hasta crear una figura tan complicada que a los niños en nuestras escuelas les resulta una tortura el reproducirlo.

Observo con el ceño fruncido el pequeño círculo con los dos picos y el casco de minero que representa al Distrito Doce, el que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian nunca, aún y cuando el Doce sí lo ha hecho. Recuerdo las fotografías y los videos de los cambios de la industria: un distrito dedicado a la producción de medicinas. Pasaron de vivir bajo tierra, enterrados en las minas, a dedicarse a la producción de sustancias que pueden curar a la gente en lugar de enfermarla. Sin embargo el escudo permanece en el tiempo, como un recordatorio de lo que eran las cosas antes de la Revolución del Sinsajo.

En algún momento se habló de convertir el Sinsajo de Katniss, el pequeño pájaro con las alas extendidas, en el nuevo símbolo de un país renacido, sin embargo algunos analistas consideraron que el pequeño ser emplumado era un ícono de violencia, de destrucción… Y simplemente se llegó a la conclusión de que nadie quería eso para un país que se levantaba, tambaleante, desde sus cenizas. En su lugar, alguien decidió que el dejar el sello del Capitolio, quien siempre se había parado sobre nuestros hombros, con el eje central de nuestra nueva existencia era mejor que eso.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Faltan aún un par de horas para que el tren salga de la estación. Hoy nadie trabaja, el gobierno, igual que lo ha hecho todos los años, ha dado el día libre a todos los trabajos que no son imprescindibles, como los médicos y los transportistas, para que puedan vivir con propiedad la celebración.

Es el Día de la Liberación. El día en que la guerra y el reinado de terror del Capitolio se acabaron. El día en que estallaron los paracaídas.

El día en que Prim murió.

El día en que perdí a Katniss para siempre.

Las pantallas instaladas en la plaza alternan imágenes de los Vencedores que aún viven. No quedan muchos: Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Beetee Latier, Katniss y Peeta…

Enobaria murió un par de años después de que se instaurara el nuevo orden en Panem, en un altercado en el Capitolio con aquellos a quienes la nueva distribución de las cosas no les venía bien. Supongo que no tenía tantas vidas como un gato y haber sobrevivido dos veces a los Juegos del Hambre y a una guerra había agotado su cuota de milagros para una vida entera.

Me detengo en mí andar cuando el rostro de Beetee es reemplazado por el de Katniss.

No ha cambiado mucho. Su rostro se mantiene intacto, tal vez un poco menos bronceado de lo que lo recordaba, lo que hace que sus ojos grises destaquen mucho en su cara. La foto debe ser reciente, tiene la cara un poco más llena, no sonríe a la cámara, lo que me hace sonreír a mí, de hecho tiene una ligera mueca en la boca, como si estuviera incómoda: nunca le ha gustado esta clase de atención.

Su rostro se desvanece para presentar al último Vencedor con vida: Peeta Mellark.

Mi mandíbula se endurece cuando veo su cara en la pantalla. Lleva el pelo rubio un poco más corto, pero sus ojos siguen siendo muy azules y ya no parecen estar emborronados por el velo de locura que los cubría la última vez que lo vi. De hecho, se parece mucho al chico que fue elegido para acompañar a Katniss hace ya tanto tiempo. La mirada franca, la sonrisa tranquila.

Pero noto de inmediato la diferencia en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda. No vi la alianza en la mano de Katniss, tal vez demasiado ocupado en estudiar su rostro y los cambios que ha sufrido, pero supongo que también está ahí.

Aún después de que el Capitolio dejara de llevar la voz cantante en nuestras vidas, Katniss sigue siendo una persona de quien todos quieren estar pendiente, incluso una década más tarde. Su boda fue una gran cosa en todo Panem y solo unos cuantos afortunados recibieron una invitación.

Yo fui uno de ellos, aunque la devolví al día siguiente con la casilla de "No asistiré" marcada con una pequeña equis roja. Sabía que no había sido Katniss quien había tenido la idea de invitarme y la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella estaría tan complacida de verme ahí como estaba yo de ir, así que nos hice un favor a ambos y marqué la fecha con un marcador púrpura en el calendario simplemente para contar los días, a la espera de que el gran evento fuera historia.

No ayudó mucho. Pero pasó. Ella siguió adelante del mismo modo en que lo hice yo.

Detengo mi andar cuando me encuentro frente a la puerta de color verde. Mi rostro se refleja en los cristales que forman un semicírculo en la parte superior. No he cambiado mucho en los últimos quince años. Sigo teniendo el mismo rostro decidido, los mismos ojos grises característicos de la Veta y el mismo cabello oscuro que hacía que me tomaran, con tanta facilidad, por uno de los parientes de Katniss.

Aún y cuando soy joven, apenas pasando de los treinta, el cabello en mis sienes se ha encanecido. Supongo que es un efecto colateral del estrés constante al que me veo sometido como parte de mi trabajo. Es difícil el encargarse de la seguridad de un país entero, especialmente cuando a pesar de que los disturbios iniciales después de la Revolución han disminuido, aún siguen saliendo grupos que amenazan con acabar con una paz tan efímera como una flor.

Mi mano enguantada se apoya en la superficie de madera, dudando por un momento sobre si entrar o no. Me siento extrañamente ansioso, mi trabajo me ha mantenido lejos de casa, especialmente con todos los preparativos que han rodeado la celebración. Me paso la mano por la nuca y froto mi piel, experimentando un extraño nerviosismo. ¿Cómo irán a recibirme? Saco la llave de mi bolsillo y la introduzco con cuidado en la cerradura.

La casa es grande, pero en cuanto pongo un pie en el vestíbulo siento una ola de calor que golpea mis mejillas y que me hace sonreír. Es el tipo de calidez que encuentras en un hogar. Me desprendo del abrigo, dejando a la vista el traje negro y la banda con las relucientes medallas doradas y plateadas colgando de ella. Aún ahora, se siente extraño el utilizar cosas tan suntuosas, especialmente cuando se les compara con los monos de minero que empleaba en el Doce.

Agito la cabeza apartando el pensamiento, por algún motivo este año mi mente se está dirigiendo más que de costumbre a Katniss y a la vida que dejé atrás luego de la guerra.

—¿Gale?

La voz, suave y maternal, me obliga a componer una sonrisa.

—Soy yo.

—¡Has logrado venir temprano!- replica con alegría mientras aparece en el portal. – Pensé que tendríamos que encontrarte en el andén- dice mi madre mientras se seca las manos en su delantal.

—Prometí que lo haría ¿no?

—Creo que lo dice porque lo mismo hiciste el año pasado y el anterior- replica otra voz, mucho más aguda. Esta vez, mi boca forma una sonrisa mucho más amplia.- La abuela y yo estamos empezando a creer que no se puede confiar en tus promesas.

—¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto mientras me giro, buscándola con la mirada.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo?- replica cuando ve que no soy capaz de encontrarla.

—De hecho así es. ¿No has visto por casualidad una niña así de alta- digo mientras pongo la mano a la altura de mi cadera- y con una hermosa cabellera oscura?

Su risa resuena en la estancia pero sigo sin verla.

—Creo que estás buscando a la persona equivocada. He crecido al menos un palmo más que eso. Tal vez lo sabrías si te molestaras en venir más a menudo.

Mi ánimo decae de inmediato ante el velado reclamo. Lleva la razón, por supuesto. La última vez que aparecí por aquí fue hace casi seis meses. He pospuesto el viaje de regreso varias veces y no sería de extrañar que haya crecido mucho en ese tiempo. Contengo un suspiro y compongo una sonrisa, para que ella no note lo cansado que me siento.

—Ven aquí para que pueda verte- le digo al aire, pues su voz parece venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez.

—Ya estoy aquí- dice mientras se deja caer frente a mí.

El movimiento me sobresalta y solo por un minuto recuerdo al chico que solía atravesar la alambrada para escaparse a cazar en el bosque y sostener a su familia. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que me sobresaltara de esta manera al ver a la niña caer, con gracia y agilidad, frente a mis narices? ¿En dónde ha quedado todo ese instinto cazador?

Muevo mis ojos hacia arriba y observo las vigas de las que debe haberse estado colgando. Es ágil, tanto como lo era yo. De hecho se me parece bastante, excepto en los rizos en que acaba su cabello y en el aire despreocupado que parece irradiar en todo, excepto cuando se trata de reclamar mis largas ausencias.

Compongo otra sonrisa y me agacho para quedar a su altura. Ella lleva la razón, ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses. Tiene el cabello más largo y alguien, posiblemente mi madre, se lo ha recogido en una trenza que resulta dolorosamente familiar.

—Has crecido mucho- digo mientras toco su mejilla con los nudillos y atrapo el extremo de su trenza con los dedos. Ella rueda los ojos en un gesto que la hace parecerse muchísimo a su madre, si dejamos de lado el hecho de que los de la niña son grises y los de su madre eran azules.

—Lo mismo pasa con los cachorritos cuando dejas de verlos por mucho tiempo- dice chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Libertad!- la regaña mi madre y ella la observa con inocencia.

—¿Qué pasa abuela?- pregunta mientras pone sus esbeltos brazos tras sus espalda y la observa a través de sus pestañas.

—No le hables así a tu padre- musita mamá antes de ser interrumpida por la tetera, que empieza a silbar en la cocina. - ¿Quieres una taza de té, Gale querido?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras observo los sutiles cambios que se han dado en el pequeño rostro de Libertad. Tiene la barbilla más afilada y está más delgada de lo que me gustaría. Tenemos una vida acomodada ahora y me las he arreglado para que a mi madre no le falte nada, a pesar de que no ha querido recibir ni un céntimo por encargarse de Libertad. Está en esa etapa en que los críos se vuelven selectivos con la comida y además lleva una vida muy activa, pero la delgadez de sus muñecas me hace sentir incómodo, me hace pensar en tiempos de hambre y desesperación, a pesar de que el tono rosado de sus mejillas la hace irradiar salud.

—¿Cómo ha estado la escuela?- digo mientras tomo una de sus pequeñas manos.

Ella se deshace de mi agarre con un gesto que hace que mi ánimo decaiga mientras me observa con su penetrante mirada gris.

—No he tenido escuela hoy.

—Lo sé, no me refería a eso- balbuceo.

—¡Oh! No se me había ocurrido que podías estar preguntando por los últimos ¿qué son? ¿cinco? ¿seis meses?- dice mientras me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—No seas así por favor – digo en voz baja.

—¿Así cómo?- pregunta utilizando de nuevo ese tono inocente.

—Sabes que vendría más a menudo si pudiera.

—¿Lo harías?- dice con una voz tan baja que no creo que esté hablando conmigo.

—Lo sabes- le digo mientras sujeto su pequeña cabeza entre mis manos.

Su mirada está ligeramente enturbiada y a pesar de que me sonríe, la alegría no llega a sus ojos:

—Es bueno tenerte en casa, papá.

Por algún motivo, no le creo.

…

Libertad desaparece escaleras arriba mientras mamá se encarga de servirnos el té. Me pone al día sobre lo que ha sucedido con mis hermanos. El hijo de Rory cumplirá tres años en un par de meses y el segundo bebé ya viene en camino. Vick tiene un nuevo trabajo, está diseñando una torre de apartamentos en el Cinco, las obras comenzarán en el verano. También me habla sobre la última carta que recibió de Possy, un par de días atrás, en donde le cuenta sobre los avances que ha tenido en la universidad. Está estudiando diseño de modas, cosas que no sé cómo me hace sentir. Supongo que me recuerda demasiado las frivolidades del Capitolio como para agradarme, pero a Possy siempre le han gustado las cosas bonitas, desde que era un bebé.

El tema acaba, inevitablemente, en lo que ha pasado con Libertad en los últimos seis meses.

No son malas noticias, en lo absoluto, aunque mi madre quiere que tome cartas en el asunto. Ha aprendido a leer más rápido que el resto de sus compañeros y, en consecuencia, termina por aburrirse en clases. ¿El problema? Usa su tiempo libre para poner en práctica una serie de comportamientos que no son precisamente bien vistos en su escuela. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada de qué preocuparse, pero sin duda el ser llamada dos veces en menos de un mes para charlar con el director no es precisamente el tipo de actividad que mi madre encuentra placentera.

—No es mi culpa que todos los chicos de mi edad sean unos cabezas hueca- replica la protagonista de la historia mientras aparece en la cocina.

Se ha cambiado su pijama por un vestido azul y trae colgando del brazo un pesado abrigo negro con guantes sujetos con pinzas a las mangas de su vestido. Su cabello oscuro sigue recogido en una trenza, pero se ha puesto dos prendedores en el cabello con la figura de un pequeño pájaro a punto de alzar el vuelo. El estómago se me revuelve cuando lo veo, pero no digo nada. Si algo me ha dejado en claro mi hija es que no tengo derecho a emitir opiniones que no son solicitadas.

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde.

Ella rueda los ojos de nuevo y suelta una risita.

—¿Qué?- pregunto confundido por su reacción.

—Nada. – dice antes de reírse de nuevo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Lo haremos, papá?- pregunta cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

La miro, parpadeando una vez y luego otra.

—Eso dije ¿no?

Ella se encoje de hombros mientras toma un bollo de queso de la fuente que mamá ha puesto sobre la mesa.

—Supongo, pero no sería la primera vez que rompes una promesa.

El silencio se instala, frío y sepulcral en la mesa mientras ella se come el bocadillo.

Me aclaro la garganta y le paso un pequeño tarro de mermelada.

—¿Quieres probarlos con mermelada de fresa? Es una combinación que no debería funcionar, pero lo hace.

En cuanto lo digo, su rostro se ensombrece y no parece que tenga tan solo siete años.

—No gracias.

—Pruébalo, quizá te guste.

—No.

—Libertad…

—¡He dicho que no quiero!- se levanta de la mesa, echando su silla hacia atrás generando un gran estruendo y sale de la cocina pisando con fuerza.

Hundo la cabeza entre los dedos.

—¿Ahora que he dicho?

—Es alérgica a las fresas. ¿Recuerdas? Lo descubrimos cuando tenía tres años: se le cerró la garganta. Estuvimos un par de días en el hospital. Creo que en ese entonces estabas en el Cinco, controlando un problema en una planta de energía.

Oh.

…

"No soy un mal padre, no soy un mal padre, no soy un mal padre." Pienso una y otra vez mientras subo lentamente las escaleras hacia la otra planta. Uno de los escalones cruje y me hago el recordatorio mental de que debo arreglarlo en cuanto pueda.

Uh… mejor llamo mañana para que alguien venga a arreglarlo cuanto antes. Es posible que no consiga sacar el tiempo para ello.

La puerta de su habitación es blanca, con una pintura de una enredadera y una señal de "ALTO" que parece sospechosamente real, como si alguien la hubiese robado de la calle, colgando a la altura de mis ojos gracias a un clavo ligeramente doblado. La imagino subida en un taburete, golpeando el clavo con un martillo mientras saca la punta de su lengua como hace siempre que necesita concentrarse. La imagen me hace sonreír.

Tomo aire y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos.

No hay respuesta.

Vuelvo a tocar.

Tampoco hay respuesta.

Tomo el pomo entre mis dedos y empujo.

—_Knock, knock_- digo mientras asomo la cabeza en la habitación.

A pesar de su hiperactividad, el cuarto luce ordenado y pulcro. La cama está bien tendida, con un cobertor de color verde y un montón de cojines colocados con cuidado a la altura de la almohada. Tiene un caballete con un montón de papeles sujetos con una prensa en un rincón y un librero con todos los volúmenes ordenados por color y por tamaño.

Está sentada frente a su escritorio. Inclinada hacia adelante y no sé si está muy concentrada y por eso no ha notado mi presencia o si simplemente está decidiendo ignorarme.

—¿Libertad?

Ella no se gira.

—Escucha, lo lamento. Sé que he estado ausente los últimos…-¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Dejo la frase inacabada porque el completarla sería aceptar lo mucho que le he fallado- Sé que no tienes ningún motivo para creer en mí y sé que te he decepcionado ¿de acuerdo? Prometo esforzarme por hacerlo mejor, por estar más por aquí, por conocerte mejor. Te quiero, de verdad. Por favor no me odies.

Ella parpadea y luego se gira, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que he entrado.

—¿Papá?- dice mientras se saca unos pequeños auriculares de sus oídos, una música a alto volumen sale de ellos- ¿decías algo?

…

Libertad pega su pequeña nariz contra la ventana mientras ve como la estación del Dos se convierte en un borrón cuando el tren toma velocidad. Es la primera vez que sale del distrito, así que todo es nuevo para ella. En años anteriores me ha acompañado a la estación, pero hasta ahora creo que es lo suficientemente mayor como para poder disfrutar un viaje al Capitolio.

Sonríe encantada cuando atravesamos el desierto y permanece pegada al cristal durante horas.

El Capitolio se encuentra cerca del Dos, así que en estos trenes de alta velocidad tardaremos alrededor de cuatro horas, pero parece tan encantada con el viaje que creo que le gustaría que se prolongara durante más tiempo. Mi madre se sienta muy derecha en su asiento, en el carrito comedor, mientras pide una taza de café con leche. Libertad ha ordenado un batido de arándanos y parece secretamente encantada con la posibilidad de poder dar órdenes.

Una chica con el cabello rosa chicle y un montón de aros en las orejas saca una libreta de su delantal mientras mastica una goma de mascar del mismo color que su cabello. Con solo un vistazo a su forma de tragar, puedo decir que no se trata de una avox.

La liberación de los avox fue una de las primeras acciones que tomó el gobierno de la Paylor cuando llegó el poder. No había nada que hacer con su mutilación, pero al menos se les entregó de nuevo el rango de ciudadanos de Panem y se les permitió reintegrarse a la sociedad con la opción de regresar con sus familias, muchas de las cuales ya los habían dado por muertos, o bien el conseguirse un trabajo que les permitiera vivir dignamente.

Libertad observa a la capitolina con las cejas arqueadas mientras ella repite con energía su orden. Debe tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Estaría en edad elegible si se hubiera decidido continuar con los Juegos del Hambre que plantearon un par de años después de la Liberación, cuando se pretendía obligar a los ciudadanos del Capitolio a cooperar a través del miedo de que sus niños fueran enviados a morir a la Arena.

—Cuando cumpla quince me teñiré el cabello de rosa- anuncia mi hija alegremente mientras se sienta junto a su abuela.

—No, no lo harás- digo viéndola fijamente.

—Claro que sí. – me dice ella obstinadamente mientras se cruza de brazos y una diminuta arruga sale en su entrecejo.

—Libertad…- empiezo mientras me presiono el puente de la nariz.

—Podría discutirlo contigo, papá, pero posiblemente no estés por ahí cuando suceda, así que mejor te doy la sorpresa. Abuela ¿me permitirías salir para ir al baño de las niñas?

Mi madre pasa su mirada atónita de mí a ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- dice finalmente. Ella agita la cabeza, haciendo que su trenza oscile sobre su hombro.

—Ya estoy muy mayor como para que tengas que llevarme al baño.

Mi madre se levanta y Libertad sale, caminando con seguridad como si el vagón le perteneciera. La gente voltea a verla al pasar y algunos me saludan con la cabeza o con algún gesto, me reconocen. Soy una figura pública. Una figura respetada, por todos excepto por mi hija de siete años, al parecer.

—Sinceramente no sé qué le sucede- empieza mi madre cuando nos quedamos solos- Por lo general es mucho más educada.

—Ya.

—Es solo que debe estar muy confundida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos visitaste por última vez – sé que no intenta reprocharme nada, pero igual no logro suprimir una mueca cuando lo dice. Tomo su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Está bien.

Mi madre me mira, con sus grandes ojos grises y yo noto lo blanco que tiene el cabello y el montón de arrugas que le han salido alrededor de los ojos y sobre la frente.

—A veces siento que abuso demasiado de tu ayuda- le digo mientras le doy un apretón.

—Sabes que cuido de ella encantada, es como tener de nuevo a mis pequeños.- dice dedicándome una sonrisa que hace que se marquen las arrugas de sus ojos y boca. - Aunque no lo creas se parece mucho a ti, es tan obstinada como lo eras tú, como sigues siendo tú- me dice con una mirada afectuosa- De hecho creo que solo se diferencian en que ella es una niña- murmura frunciendo el ceño- aunque pensándolo bien, creo que se parece mucho a Katniss.

Ambos contenemos el aliento ante sus palabras, como si hubiésemos roto alguna promesa no dicha, y contemplamos nuestras manos. Así nos encuentra mi hija unos minutos después.

—¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras pone las manos en jarra a ambos lados de sus caderas.

—Nada- respondemos ambos al mismo tiempo y ella nos observa escéptica. Parece estar a punto de replicar cuando la mesera regresa cargando nuestras bebidas y tres pastelillos de mora.

Los ojos de Libertad brillan encantados y dedica toda su atención al vaso alto con su batido y a la pajilla de color verde que sube en espiral a través de él. Cuando empieza a beberlo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su nariz para ver el camino que recorre la bebida, recuerdo lo niña que es aún y las cosas tan difíciles que ya ha tenido que pasar.

No es fácil crecer sin uno de tus padres, lo aprendí por el camino difícil cuando me encontré a mí mismo con trece años y la responsabilidad de tener que sacar adelante a una familia. Si se viera en una situación así, ¿sería ella lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante?

… y me odio a mí mismo por pensarlo siquiera. Los tiempos han cambiado y nuestros hijos ya no tienen que vérselas con cosas tan terribles. Y Libertad no está sola, me tiene a mí, aún y cuando a veces no lo sienta de esa manera.

Ella empieza a tararear una melodía mientras golpetea la mesa con los dedos de su mano derecha, con la izquierda sostiene el vaso y mira por la ventana, donde ya han comenzado a aparecer las formaciones rocosas del Uno. Nos detendremos ahí para repostar y luego seguiremos hacia el Capitolio.

Hasta cuando llega a la segunda estrofa me doy cuenta de que se trata de una de las canciones que Katniss cantó poco después de la muerte de Coin, cuando pareció perder la cabeza dentro de las habitaciones en que la encerraron. El recuerdo se asienta en mi estómago, como si se tratara de una roca y sin darme cuenta sujeto su mano con la mía, sobresaltándola. Ella se echa hacia atrás en el asiento, solo por un segundo, antes de cuadrar su mandíbula y entornar los ojos. El color de ojos es el mío, pero la forma me recuerda a los de su madre, con pestañas tan largas que se enredan unas con otras. Es un contraste bastante impresionante.

No le digo ni una palabra y ella tampoco lo hace. Se queda ahí, muy quieta, retándome con la mirada hasta que la suelto.

Una sonrisa tira de sus labios y ella empieza a tararear de nuevo.

—Iré a hablar con el conductor- anuncio yo mientras me pongo de pie. Mi madre me observa confundida y Libertad se encoje de hombros- Pórtate bien con tu abuela- le digo mientras me inclino para besar su mejilla. En un gesto muy suave, ella se aparta y yo termino besando su coronilla.

—Ajá- dice mientras devuelve su atención a su bebida. Mamá me lanza una mirada de disculpa mientras yo me pongo mi abrigo y atravieso el tren.

…

Termino refugiándome en un vagón cualquiera, prácticamente vacío. Me dejo caer en un sillón mientras entierro mi rostro entre mis manos y pienso en la forma en la que estoy fallando como padre. Apenas si conozco a mi hija y siento que ella no me conoce de nada a mí, no puedo culparla por ello, después de la muerte de su madre yo desaparecí también.

Se siente increíblemente incorrecto el haber tomado esta clase de decisión, pero francamente no me veía en la capacidad de cuidar a un bebé yo solo. Por eso recurrí a mamá, que se había encargado de cuidar a cuatro sin problema, siempre luchando por sacarnos adelante. Creo que después de eso me pareció lo mejor el hacerme a un lado y dejar que Libertad creciera sin mi amargura de por medio. ¿Fue un error eso también?

Me paso las manos por el cuello mientras pienso en la dura prueba que me espera en solo unas horas. Después del desfile vendrá la cena en casa del Presidente y Katniss estará ahí. Katniss y también Peeta.

Preferiría volver a librar una guerra entera antes de tener que meterme en este embrollo, pero para cuando me di cuenta de que Katniss planeaba asistir a esto ya había confirmado mi asistencia y mi hija estaba ridículamente emocionada por al fin pasar a formar parte del oasis de glamour que, según ella, envolvía mi vida.

Siempre he tratado de mantenerme apartado del aire de derroche y extravagancia que, aún hoy, una década y media después de la caída de los tiempos en que Snow ostentaba el poder, sigue rodeando al Capitolio. Sin embargo para Libertad nuestra ciudad capital encierra la promesa de un mundo de cuento de hadas, un mundo en donde puede convertirse en princesa por un día.

Nadie le ha dicho nada sobre los Juegos, es una especie de pacto no escrito entre todos los que tenemos hijos que no tuvieron que vivir la Revolución. Ningún niño por debajo de los catorce años está realmente enterado de cómo fueron los Días Oscuros o cómo eran realmente los Juegos del Hambre. Entre los más grandes existe una vaga consciencia de que el Día de la Liberación se instauró una democracia en el país que vino a reemplazar la dictadura bajo la cual existía la esclavitud de los avox y los métodos represivos utilizados por los Agentes de Paz, como el ser azotado en una plaza pública, pero no saben la verdad. No saben sobre los veinticuatro niños y niñas que salían elegidos una vez al año para entrar a una Arena para matar o morir.

Las cintas de los Juegos han sido destruídas y las Arenas han sido demolidas por completo. En su lugar se han erigido monumentos y se les ha llamado a las víctimas héroes de guerra, a pesar de que casi todos ellos fallecieron antes de que iniciara realmente la revolución.

He sentido varias veces la tentación de hablar con Libertad. De explicarle cómo eran las cosas antes. Pero lo cierto es que amo a mi hija y una parte de mí se resiste a causarle dolor en vano. Los Juegos no van a volver, esa parte de nuestra historia no llegará a repetirse nunca y, por lo tanto, me parece innecesario el perturbar su mente con esas historias de miedo.

Katniss se ha convertido en una chica que decidió levantar la voz y que fue seguida por la gente. Nuestros niños no saben cómo lo hizo, no conocen el precio que tuvo que pagar. No conocen la historia de Rue, no saben cómo Tresh le perdonó la vida, no vieron a Cato siendo torturado por los mutos, no conocieron el sacrificio de Mags, ni saben que Peeta Mellark estuvo muerto dentro de la Arena durante su Vasallaje.

Los mantenemos encerrados en burbujas, tan débiles que podrían reventarse en cualquier momento, cuando alguien olvide el pacto no dicho y se vaya de lengua. Pero es todo lo que podemos hacer para mantenerlos a salvo de nuestra propia historia.

Las horas pasan. Me mantengo en silencio hasta que veo como los paisajes del Uno son reemplazados por las majestuosas construcciones del Capitolio.

La restauración de muchas ciudades tardó casi una década, especialmente aquellas que habían sido destruidas por las vainas que el gobierno activaba para detener el avance el ejército rebelde. Pero poco a poco recuperó el antiguo esplendor, solo que ahora cubierto bajo el manto de la democracia. Se repartieron las riquezas de una manera más equitativa y muchos antiguos ciudadanos de los distritos ahora viven bajo el cielo del Capitolio.

Los edificios empiezan a aparecer más juntos en el camino, señal inequívoca de que nos acercamos a la estación. Me levanto y me aliso los pantalones de vestir. Son de un tejido inteligente que no se arruga, pero supongo que lo hago por mera costumbre. Empiezo a caminar de regreso, mamá sólo ha venido un par de veces al Capitolio y Libertad no lo conoce del todo, así que tengo la obligación de cuidar de ambas.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver cómo el tren se detiene en el andén. La primera diferencia con respecto a la del Dos es el color: todo tiene demasiado color aquí. El dorado y el rojo predominan. Hace que me duela la cabeza.

—¡Por un momento pensamos que nos dejarías atrás!- dice mamá con voz nerviosa cuando me acerco a la mesa.

—Y yo te dije que se leer un mapa- dice Libertad mientras juguetea con un objeto cuadrado que emite ligeros pitidos, es de color verde brillante. Lo reconozco como un holo de última generación. Comenzó como un equipamiento de guerra, pero en los últimos años ha comenzado a comercializarse porque la migración de las personas de un distrito a otro ha hecho necesaria la existencia de mapas electrónicos para que la gente se pudiera orientar en territorio desconocido.

Sonrío cuando la observo mover sus dedos con agilidad sobre los paneles emergentes y seleccionar las opciones hasta que logra un vistazo aéreo de la ciudad.

—La primera parada es la Explanada- dice mientras toca un punto rojo con uno de sus pequeños dedos. Ahí empezará el desfile.

El Desfile de la Abolición es la representación simbólica de las cadenas de las que se liberaron los distritos cuando cayó el antiguo gobierno. En mi opinión se parece mucho a la primera fase de los Juegos, cuando los veinticuatro tributos desfilaban con trajes alusivos a sus industrias, aunque se diferencia en un par de cosas.

En primer lugar, las comitivas por distritos son de diez personas e incluyen al Capitolio y al Trece, por lo que en total son ciento cuarenta personas desfilando. Se crean carros alegóricos que ilustran las industrias, uno por cada distrito y se hacen concursos en todas partes del país para crear los trajes que se lucirán en el desfile. Muchos imitan al estilista de Katniss y utilizan juegos de luces en sus creaciones, por eso se tomó la costumbre de hacerlo de noche.

Las personas viajan en todo el país para poder verlo. Es un momento de celebración para todo Panem.

Libertad está emocionada, lo veo en el ligero temblor de sus hombros. Cada año desde que aprendió a sentarse ve las proyecciones del desfile, pero esta será la primera vez que pueda verlo en directo.

Me agacho, mientras esperamos a que se vacíen los vagones delanteros y podamos bajar, para quedar a su altura.

—¿Estás contenta?

Ella parece pensárselo por un momento, manteniendo sus emociones a raya antes de contestarme.

—Me encanta el desfile, claro que estoy contenta.

Se esfuerza por no dejar traslucir su emoción, pero la chispa en sus ojos la delata.

—No te lo había dicho hasta ahora, pero conseguí algo para ti- digo mientras reviso los bolsillos de mi abrigo y extraigo un sobre. Ella me observa con cautela, pero estira el brazo para tomar el pequeño paquete de mis manos. Lo sostiene, sin abrirlo, mientras me mira curiosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y verás.

Ella sopesa el sobre en sus pequeñas manos. Finalmente desliza un dedo bajo la solapa y extrae los tiquetes. Sus ojos se abren mucho conforme lee las palabras en el delicado papel dorado y un chillido brota de su garganta, haciendo que la gente se gire a mirarnos.

Sus ojos se humedecen y, por un momento dudo que haya sido una buena idea, pero entonces me sorprende rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y colgándose de mí como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña.

—¿La plataforma? ¿En serio? ¿En serio papá?

Le sonrío, dejando atrás el cansancio y las dudas que siento sobre mi capacidad como padre.

—Salieron a la venta hace unos cuantos meses y me pareció que te gustaría.

La plataforma es la mejor posición para ver el desfile. Está colocada justo en medio de la ciudad y se eleva de acuerdo a la altura que tenga el carro alegórico, de manera que no te pierdes de ningún detalle.

Ella frunce el ceño cuando examina las entradas.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?- pregunta mi madre mientras mete un mechón de su cabello tras una de sus orejas.

—Solo hay dos entradas – dice muy seria.- ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? – pregunta mientras me mira.

Mi madre abre la boca para replicar, pero le pido silencio con un gesto y me acuclillo para hablarle a su altura:

—En realidad, mamá no nos va a acompañar hoy. Va a ver el desfile con Rory y su familia. Me pareció que era una buena oportunidad para que tú y yo estemos un rato juntos. Sólo si tú quieres ¿de acuerdo?

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un profundo tono rosa y ella asiente en silencio. No es suficiente para mí. La tomo de sus delicados hombros, envueltos en un suave abrigo verde botella y sujeto su barbilla entre mis dedos:

—Oye, solo si tú quieres, de verdad. Si prefieres que la abuela se quede contigo…

—Sí quiero- dice en voz baja, se aclara la garganta mientras las puntas de sus orejas se vuelven rojas- Sí quiero ir contigo, papá.

…

Libertad se inclina hacia adelante, sujetando la baranda con sus delgados dedos mientras emite ruiditos emocionados con su garganta. Siento un vuelco en el estómago cada vez que la veo subir sus pequeños pies en la base de la baranda para ver hacia abajo. Al cabo de un rato estoy razonablemente seguro de que tengo una afección cardiaca y hago una nota mental de que, si decidimos repetir la experiencia en la plataforma, no volveré a comprar entradas en la primera fila. No es seguro.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, tendré que atarte a tu silla- le digo muy serio. Ella se gira y estudia mi expresión con las cejas enarcadas y, finalmente, me dedica una sonrisa con una boca a la que le falta un diente.

—Es tan fantástico todo aquí. Se ve mucho mejor que en televisión. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo el próximo año?

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa mientras ella se sienta en la silla a mi izquierda. Tiembla un poco bajo la brisa invernal a pesar de lo mullido que es su abrigo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Tienes frío?- el pasar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y atraerla hacia mi costado es un acto reflejo que nos toma a ambos por sorpresa. Sus músculos se tensan bajo mi toque y pienso en soltarla, pero entonces ella frota su mejilla contra mi pecho y soy yo quien se congela por un segundo, antes de rodearla con mi otro brazo y atraerla hacia mi regazo. Subo la capucha de su abrigo, cubriéndole el rostro– ¿Así está mejor?- pregunto mientras paso mi mano arriba y abajo de su cuerpo para calentarla.

—Gracias- dice con las mejillas enrojecidas.

La miro, parpadeando lentamente.

—No hay de qué.

Ella agita la cabeza y su trenza se asoma bajo el gorro.

—Por todo- dice en un susurro- Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, papá. Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más por un buen rato y las sillas a nuestro alrededor empiezan a llenarse. Los boletos son bastante costosos, así que es básicamente un montón de gente adinerada lo que tenemos alrededor. La plataforma es bastante elitista: solo cuenta con cuatro hileras con cinco espacios cada una. Las tres filas traseras se han llenado por completo. Solo quedan libres los tres espacios a mi izquierda.

Libertad tiene uno de los mejores lugares, adelante y hacia el centro.

—¿Quién crees que vaya a estar con nosotros?- dice ella mientras señala las sillas a nuestra izquierda.

—Pues no lo sé. Cuando llegué a comprar los tiquetes ya estaban vendidos, pero no se me ocurrió preguntar.

Sus delicadas cejas forman un arco y se mete el pulgar a la boca, mordisqueando una de sus uñas. Alguien llama mi atención tocando mi hombro y yo me volteo. Reconozco al Ministro de Justicia y a su esposa. He tenido que trabajar con Levy Hales durante mucho tiempo, nos conocemos y nos respetamos el uno al otro. Estoy enfrascado en una conversación sobre la nueva ley para la legalización de la venta de morflina cuando un chillido me hiela la sangre. Me volteo como un rayo y me apresuro a revisar a Libertad, que tiene la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Mis dedos inspeccionan su cara y luego su cuerpo, buscando alguna clase de herida, pero parece estar bien.

La tomo de los hombros mientras mis ojos recorren su rostro con preocupación, buscando el motivo de su grito.

—¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mientras la sujeto de la barbilla, obligándola a observarme. Aun así, ella tarda unos segundos en ponerme atención- ¿Libertad?- digo sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerme las venas- ¿Por qué has gritado?

—¡Papá! ¡Es Katniss! ¡Katniss está aquí!

…

Tardo un minuto completo en procesar lo que me ha dicho y otro más en reunir el suficiente valor como para darme la vuelta.

Cuando lo hago, el aire parece atorarse en mis pulmones.

Han pasado quince años, pero Katniss sigue siendo Katniss. Tiene su oscuro cabello escondido bajo un gorro de lana y un abrigo suelto, casi idéntico al de Libertad, envuelve su cuerpo. Su mano está firmemente sujeta a la de…

–¡Y Peeta Mellark! ¡Papá, papá!- chilla Libertad atrayendo la atención de todos- ¡Peeta Mellark también está aquí!

Sus gritos atraen la atención de todos, incluyendo, por supuesto la de Katniss y Peeta. Cuando Katniss me ve, se congela, del mismo modo en que lo hice yo. Sin embargo su estupefacción solo dura un segundo, pues Peeta se inclina y dice algo a su oído que hace que su rostro se suavice.

Katniss avanza desde las escaleras hasta tomar el asiento junto a Libertad, que parece haber entrado en modo vibración, pues no deja de dar botes en su asiento mientras sus pequeños dedos se hunden en mi brazo.

–Gale- saluda Peeta y estira el brazo para saludarme. Dudo por un momento antes de extender mi mano y darle un apretón. – Tu hija, supongo- aventura Peeta mientras extiende la mano, tendiéndosela a Libertad, quien, por una vez, no parece saber que decir. Su rostro se tiñe de escarlata y su pequeña mano tiembla cuando la de Peeta la envuelve por completo.

Katniss permanece silenciosa mientras ve el extraño intercambio entre mi hija y su esposo. Peeta suelta la mano de mi hija, que hace un puchero como si no estuviera de acuerdo, pero se sobrepone y dirige su atención hacia Katniss, que la observa como si se tratara de una criatura rara y desconocida.

Es Libertad quien rompe el silencio.

–Me llamo Libertad Hawthorne. Y tú eres Katniss Everdeen ¿o te llamas Mellark ahora? ¿Debería decirte señora Mellark?

Las palabras salen a borbotones por su boca. Katniss le sonríe.

– Katniss está bien. Tienes un nombre muy bonito. Y me gusta tu cabello.

El rostro de Libertad se ilumina.

– Lo copié de una fotografía tuya en una revista. Me costó trabajo aprender a hacerla, pero creo que ya me sale bien. ¿No te parece?

–Es preciosa- le dice Katniss.

De repente, como recordando algo, Libertad se pone de pie y dice:

–Y este de aquí es mi papá. Su nombre es Gale, Gale Hawthorne. Tal vez lo conozcas.

Katniss la mira con el ceño fruncido y luego dirige, de mala gana, su mirada hacia mí.

–Gale.- dice ella y es como si regresáramos en el tiempo hacia una época más sencilla, donde ella no tiene que fingir que le he ocultado parte de mi pasado a mi hija.

–Señora Mellark- digo mientras extiendo mi mano. Veo los labios de Peeta contorsionarse en una risa silenciosa ante nuestro extraño intercambio. Katniss extiende su mano y estrecha mi mano sin decir nada.

El último puesto en la plataforma es ocupado y entonces una burbuja se despliega hacia arriba, encerrándonos en una cabina, en alguna parte, se enciende la calefacción. En cuestión de minutos, el ambiente se vuelve acogedor, como si estuviéramos frente a una chimenea.

–¿Puedo quitarme el abrigo?- pregunta Libertad tirando de mi brazo.

–Claro que pue…- me quedo en blanco en el momento en que Katniss abre los botones de su abrigo y lo hecha hacia atrás. La mirada de Peeta, de un limpio color azul, se cruza con la mía en el momento en que me atrapa mirando a su esposa, pero no me detengo a analizar el sentimiento tras esa mirada.

Todo lo que puedo ver es el vientre, redondo e hinchado, que deja el abrigo al descubierto cuando Katniss se lo quita.

…

Me voy a la deriva después de eso. El desfile, con sus deslumbrantes carrozas, da inicio y no me entero de nada. Libertad habla, una y otra vez, con su atención brincando de una cosa a otra. Me las arreglo para hacer comentarios que apaciguan su energía, pero mi mente se dirige, una y otra vez, hacia las palabras pronunciadas hace ya tanto tiempo, mientras ambos nos comíamos el pan que había intercambiado por una ardilla esa misma mañana, tendidos sobre la hierba a la espera de que llegara la Cosecha de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

–No quiero tener hijos- había dicho ella y la palabra "nunca" brillaba en la frase a pesar de que no la había dicho.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, el vientre marcándose contra su camisa de manga larga. Peeta entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y murmura algo en su oído. Katniss arruga el ceño y luego dirige su mano libre hacia su estómago, donde empieza a hacer lentos círculos.

–Creo que te excediste un poco con los bocadillos del café- suelta mi hija de repente y Peeta, Katniss y yo saltamos en nuestros asientos.

– ¡Libertad!- digo entre dientes.

–¿No te duele la barriga?- pregunta mi hija ignorándome.

Katniss le dedica una sonrisa tensa que luego dulcifica al entender la curiosidad infantil.

–En realidad, lo que tengo aquí dentro es un bebé.

–¿Un bebé?- pregunta mi hija confundida.

–Un niño- explica Katniss- Y me duele un poco la barriga porque justo ahora creo que está aprendiendo a bailar aquí dentro- dice ella y no se me escapa la mueca de pánico que se instala en su rostro.

–Podría ser una niña. – dice Peeta mientras su mano descansa sobre la barriga de Katniss.

–¿Cómo yo?- pregunta Libertad.

–Tal vez.

–¿Y cómo sabes que está bailando?- dice ella mientras enarca una ceja.

–¿Quieres sentirlo?- dice Katniss.

Libertad asiente enérgicamente y Katniss toma su mano y la coloca sobre su estómago. Los ojos de mi hija se abren con sorpresa y luego suelta un chillido alegre.

–¡Lo he sentido!- exclama ella.- Se está moviendo mucho ahí dentro. ¿Se siente raro? ¿Es como si te hubieras comido algo vivo? ¿Y dentro de cuánto tiempo podrán conocer a su bebé?- pregunta mientras reacomoda su mano sobre el estómago de Katniss.

–Aún faltan unas cuantas semanas. – dice Peeta mientras Katniss se mueve incómoda en su asiento.

–¿Y cómo van a llamarla?

Katniss se gira un poco hacia Peeta, quien sujeta su mano, como si le estuviera dando valor.

–Aún estamos considerándolo.- dice Katniss- Nos gusta Willow si es una niña y Rye si es un niño.

–Y dime, ¿sabes algo sobre cuidar niños?

La mirada de Katniss se vuelve vidriosa y yo siento como si acabaran de patearme en el estómago.

–Un poco- dice forzando una sonrisa- pero Peeta es fantástico con los niños, así que seguro que dejaré que él se encargue de toda la etapa de los pañales y los biberones y luego lo llevaré conmigo a cazar en el bosque.

–O a ella- acota Libertad.

–O a ella- acepta Katniss.

–Peeta- dice ella mientras se gira hacia él- Tengo que ir al baño, de nuevo- dice con una mueca- ¿crees que pueda salir de aquí?

–¡Yo también quiero ir al baño!- estalla Libertad.

–¿No quieres esperar a que acabe el desfile?

– ¡No! Quiero ir con Katniss ahora. ¿Verdad que puedo ir ahora?

–Por supuesto- dice ella mientras se pone de nuevo su abrigo, que esconde su avanzado embarazo y le tiende una mano a mi hija- Si tu padre te da permiso.

¿Qué opción tengo?

–Claro. – digo con una sonrisa tensa.

Libertad sujeta a Katniss y, vistas desde fuera, deben parecer madre e hija. Ambas se dirigen hacia la entrada y hablan con el encargado del ingreso, que asiente y retira la protección de la puerta y las deja salir rumbo al baño.

–Está de treinta y dos semanas- dice Peeta mientras se inclina hacia un lado para hablarme- por si te lo preguntabas. Hemos querido guardar la sorpresa de que será, pero de momento es un bebé muy saludable. También hemos intentado mantener a la prensa alejada, no queremos que el bebé reciba atención innecesaria.

Asiento con la cabeza.

–Y Katniss está bien de salud. De vez en cuando se asusta, pero lo está manejando muy bien.

–¿La obligaste?- las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

–Sabes que nunca podría hacer eso- dice él sin inmutarse, sin prestar atención al ataque velado en mi pregunta.

–Katniss no quería tener hijos.

–Lo sé- dice él- La conozco, Gale. He estado con ella por quince años. Llevamos doce de estar casados. Y sí, yo quería tener hijos, pero después de un tiempo dejé de insistir. La amo, sabes que siempre lo he hecho. No fue un accidente, ambos lo buscamos y sé que ella ama profundamente a ese bebé, del mismo modo en que yo los amo a ambos.

–Ya.

–Tienes una hija hermosa y muy, muy lista. ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Cumplirá ocho en febrero- suelto entre dientes.

–Es magnífica. Se parece mucho a ti y supongo que por eso me ha recordado tanto a Katniss cuando era una niña.

Suelto un gruñido y le doy una mirada de advertencia. Él se echa a reír.

–Katniss no quería venir cuando supo que tú también venías. No sé si irá a hablar contigo sobre las cosas, pero te advierto que sus hormonas están algo fuera de control, así que igual pasa de estar furiosa a estallar en llanto. Y Gale… - dice al cabo de unos segundos.

–¿Qué?

–Creo que, en el fondo, ella no te guarda rencor… por lo de Prim. Creo que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas, pero creo que te ha perdonado. Ella tiene su vida ahora y tu la tuya. Tienes una hija hermosa que, claramente, te adora. No soy nadie para decirlo, pero creo que es algo que, realmente, deberías valorar.

Asiento, tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Y Peeta se mantiene callado después de eso. Se ha equivocado en todo lo que me ha dicho. Que Katniss no me guarda rencor, que mi hija me adora… Él no sabe nada. Sigue siendo el mismo panadero que le presta más atención a los sentimientos que a los hechos.

Katniss regresa con Libertad dando saltos, justo a tiempo para ver el desfile del Distrito Trece.

…

La atmósfera en el Palacio Presidencial es tranquila y distendida. La gente habla, come y ríe con tranquilidad. Libertad se comporta con modelas exquisitos cuando está en la mesa y luego engulle cantidades industriales de chocolate que me hacen pensar que será imposible que vaya a la cama esta noche.

Katniss y Peeta se sientan en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y no vuelvo a hablar con ellos en toda la noche.

Ella no intenta hablarme y yo tampoco lo hago.

Finalmente, cerca de la media noche, veo a Katniss despedirse de Libertad, que anda haciendo cabriolas en la pista de baile. Katniss se acuclilla, a cómo puede, ayudada por Peeta que sostiene su espalda para que no vaya a caer y le da un abrazo a Libertad.

Nunca, hasta hoy, me había puesto a pensar que una parte de mí siempre pensó que la recuperaría. Que ella me perdonaría por la muerte de su hermana y que volvería a pertenecerme como yo le pertenecía a ella.

Ahora, mientras veo como Libertad le da un beso en la mejilla a Peeta, me doy cuenta de que, tal vez, ella nunca fue realmente mía. Nunca me perteneció de mismo modo en que le pertenece a él ahora. O, tal vez, siempre se han pertenecido el uno al otro. Dos criaturas hechas pedazos por el Capitolio que consiguieron la fuerza para seguir adelante, rearmándose con partes del otro.

Los ojos grises de Katniss se encuentran con los míos y no la reconozco. Ha cambiado, del mismo modo en que yo lo he hecho. Ella rompe el contacto y su mano busca la de Peeta.

Ambos se marchan mientras Libertad se despide agitando su mano en el aire. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, mi hija me busca con la mirada. Se acerca dando saltitos y se cuelga de mi cintura.

–Se han ido- dice con tristeza- les he dicho que se quedaran a ver los cohetes, pero Katniss me ha dicho que el bebé ya está cansado.

–Ha de ser agotador andar cargando un bebé en tu barriga- le digo mientras le hago cosquillas con los dedos.

–¿Podemos ver nosotros los cohetes?

–Por supuesto- murmuro mientras toco sus mejillas. Su boca se abre formando una O perfecta.

–Libertad también está cansada- murmuro mientras aparto un mechón de cabello que se ha soltado de la trenza que tan orgullosa la hace sentir.

Ella agita la cabeza, haciendo que la trenza rebote sobre su hombro.

–Solo necesito cerrar los ojos por un segundo.

–Me han dicho que soy una almohada fantástica- digo mientras la tomo en brazos y hago que recargue su carita contra mi hombro. Milagrosamente, ella lo permite.

–Solo cerraré los ojos por un momento.

–Está bien.

–Tienes que prometer que me despertarás en cuanto empiecen los cohetes.

–Te lo prometo.

–De acuerdo- dice ella mientras reclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Regreso a nuestros asientos y hago malabares para ponerle su abrigo encima antes de dirigirnos hacia el jardín.

Afuera, un montón de gente se amontona frente al lago, esperando a que empiece el espectáculo. Siento el corazón, pequeño y rápido, de mi hija latiendo contra mi pecho.

Puede que no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de la forma, completa e irrevocable, en que la amo. Permanezco en silencio, sólo sosteniéndola, hasta que estalla el primer petardo. Sólo entonces sacudo su hombro.

Ella abre los ojos lentamente, parpadeando desorientada hasta que se da cuenta de en donde está. Entonces su rostro se ilumina cuando ve los fuegos artificiales brillando en el cielo.

Y yo pienso en lo que significa su nombre y como, de alguna manera, cada instante de lucha me ha permitido tenerla así, segura entre mis brazos, sin tener que enfrentarme a la realidad de que algún desalmado podría intentar arrancarla de ese lugar.

–¿Qué pasa?- dice mientras palmea mi rostro.

–Te quiero- le digo mientras beso su frente.

Sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco.

–Yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>El reto me fue suministrado por HikariCaelum<br>**

**Este es el reto en específico:**

"_**Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre la vida de Gale tras la caída del Capitolio. Qué pensó al alejarse de Katniss sin siquiera intentarlo un poco, si llegó a quererla de verdad y cuánto tiempo lo hizo, qué sintió cuando se enteró de que ella acabó con Peeta y teniendo hijos, dónde vivió, si conoció a alguien, a qué se dedicó... Bueno, supongo que se entiende. El formato es el que prefieras, puedes hacerlo de que él ya sea bastante mayor y piense en su vida, en algún momento (por ejemplo un reencuentro con Katniss) y que piense en todo lo que ha pasado, eligiendo algunas escenas sueltas... Puedes inventarle una mujer (o marido, no discrimino jajaja) e hijos si quieres."**_

**Nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños, pensé que yo, con lo mucho que me desagrada el personaje de Gale, podría terminar escribiendo un fic, del tamaño que sea, sobre él, pero aquí me tienen. Quienes me conocen o han leído mis historias saben que soy completamente Team Peeta. Sin embargo, HikariCaelum me retó a escribir la historia de Gale después de lo que Collins nos quiso contar y bueno… aquí están. **

**En lo personal, disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia, lo cual fue completamente inesperado, pero creo que el hecho de que no fuera un Galeniss ayudó mucho, sumado al hecho de que adoré por completo a Libertad. Pero ya quienes decidan leer esta historia me dirán que les ha parecido. **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**En mi caso yo he retado a Siri Tzi 87. Este fue mi reto:**

"_**Reto a Siri a escribir una historia sobre Lavinia, la chica avox pelirroja a la que conoce Katniss primero en el bosque y luego en el tren hacia los Juegos. Me gustaría que la hicieras en viñetas incluyendo: su vida antes de ser mutilada, su crimen, la persecución, el juicio, la sentencia, el procedimiento (puede ser en cuanto a emociones, no quiero que sea gore), sus inicios como avox, lo que pensó al (re)conocer a Katniss, la época en la que fue prisionera del Capitolio y, finalmente, su muerte. Lo que quiero es saber realmente como era ella, es un personaje al que se le pasa muy por encima y me gustaría tenerla un poco más clara."**_

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
